Fluffles for KiMa
by HazelGraceAndGus
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)
1. Re-Acquainted

**A/N: These are basically my one shots for KiMa aka Kid and Maka from Soul Eater. So yah and this is mostly Kid's P.O.V. Enjoy! (:**

Re-Acquainted

I was strolling around the park, minding my own business. _'Damnit, Death the Kid. Let her go already.' _I sigh and stop in my tracks. I grab out my phone and look at her contact name. Maka, Maka Albarn. I always have an urge to call her and beg for her to come home. She's left for Italy 8 years ago. I sigh again. At that moment I fell on the floor, a petite figure over me. "What the hell?" I mumble. I see a girl and immediately help her up. "I-I'm sorry miss. I wasn't looking where I was going." I say politely. "It's okay." She says with a smile, closing her eyes. I smile slightly. _'Does she look familiar?'_ I think.

"M-may I ask for your name miss?"

"Of course my name's-" She opened her eyes revealing emerald colored eyes. "KID?!" She grins widely. She goes to me for a hug.

"A-ah?" I stutter

"It's me! Maka!" She says happily.

My eyes widen in shock. I-it's M-Maka. Her emerald eyes, her petite figure, her ash blonde hair. It's his Maka.

"M-Maka? Maka!" I hug her tightly and she giggles, returning the hug.

"I missed you Kid!"

"W-what are you doing here?"

'_Because I love you Kid! And I want you to be my boyfriend again!' _I hoped she would say that.

"Oh…" She trails off. Oh no. "I-I'm g-getting married this Friday." She mumbles the last part. She looks at me apologetically. My whole world comes crashing down.

"M-m-married? F-Friday?" I mumble out.

"Yeah..." She says. She shows me a picture. I couldn't bear to see it but I see it's two of them. I take a closer look and Maka's smile looks forced. That is not Maka's beautiful smile.

"His name is Kanzou. I met him at our bakery class in Italy." She monotones. We chat lightly while I maintain my calm demeanor and bid her a polite but shot goodbye. I go home and it starts to pour heavily.

I pass by Chupa-Cabra's, a local bar. I see the inside and I see a male figure, similar to the one in Maka's photo, with a girl on his lap. Kanzou. He's an unfaithful bastard. I stomp in there and give him a piece of my mind.

"Look here you ungrateful, ignorant, drunk bastard. Maka Albarn is a beautiful, symmetrical and smart girl. If you so much as hurt her I swear to Shinigami that I will-!" He cuts me off with a yawn.

"If you think so much about miss goody-goody, big eyes, flat chest bookworm, why don't you just-" It was my turn to cut him off by throwing a punch at him. He returns the punch and it turns out to be an all out bar brawl. It's been 2 minutes since the brawl started and I look up, about to punch him in the jaw when I see Maka at the entrance. I get up quickly and fix my clothes.

"M-Maka." I say quietly. He walks over to Maka and gives her a peck on the cheek and slings him arm over her shoulders. He smiles smugly fixing his dark brown hair. "Sweet cheeks, this guy came in and-" She punched him, knocking him out. She looks up at me and starts to cry. I hug her gently and lead her out of the pub. "Maka, how long have you seen that?"

"Who knew Death the Kid, thinks I'm beautiful, symmetrical and smart?" She sniffles and then grins. I blush then give her a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushes then kisses me passionately. Now or never.

"Maka Albarn? W-will-"

"Yes Kid, I will be your girlfriend." She smiled and kissed me.

Best. Get together. Ever.

**A/N: I think that is a wee bit too long. Sorry! R&R! Flames welcome but not bullying, that's mean dudes. xoxo Di.**


	2. School

**A/N: Hiyaz Sparksies! I am back with a new prompt that just popped in my head. The last one probably sucked so I'll try to make this a better one. So yahh. Enjoy! xoxo Sparkles**

* * *

School AU

* * *

Maka arrives at school and hurries to her class. She gets shoved on the locker by the school's bully and popular girl, Ikasi.

"Hello, Ikasi." She said calmly.

"Where the hell is my homework, flat-chest?" Maka pulls out 2 pieces of paper then Ikasi smirks. She gives Maka a slap on the cheek and a shove then walks away. Maka walks to class and sees her best friend Death the Kid and smiles. He smiles as well and waves at her to sit down.

"Were there any troubles from Ikasi today?" He asks. She shakes her head, no. He frowns slightly.

"C'mon Maka, you can tell me." She sighed then nods a yes. Then he sighs and hugs her. She smiled and hugs him back. She did have quite the crush on him. She didn't know he felt the same.

Class went by fast, with Professor Stein teaching dissection. Kid and Maka walk out, together. She waves goodbye at him and he waves back.

A few days later, Maka and Kid are walking in the school's flower garden. Maka looks at the white roses that the school grows. "Kid, they look so beautiful." She inhales the smell then exhales. He picks up a white rose and hands it to Maka. She blushes and takes the rose. "T-thanks." He smiled at her. "No problem." They talk about Spring, both of their favorite seasons.

"So, Maka, what are you doing this Saturday?" Kid asks.

"Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" She says.

"I was wondering…um… if you'd like to catch a movie with me." He asks.

"Death the Kid, are you asking me on a date?" She giggles.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I am."

"I'd love to." She gives him a peck on the cheek and bids him a goodbye.

She gets home and gets a black vase for her new white rose. She smiles and thinks about him and her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that made up for the suckyness of the last Fluffles. R&R, PM if you have any ideas for another fluffles! Hate it or like it? Delete or update? Lemme know! xoxo Sparkles.**


	3. Ice Cream Kisses

**A/N: This'll be another prompt that I came up with in my mind. It's kinda relating to me at some point in my life except I'm not with Kid and we aren't an item. ;-; jelly big time! xD Any whoosies, enjoy! xoxo Sparkles**

Ice Cream Kisses

Kid and Maka walk to the ice cream parlor, hand in hand. Kid opens the door for his girlfriend, a happiness radiating on his face. "You're such a gentleman, Kid." She giggles and he chuckles. They walk to the counter and see Liz with a wide grin on her face. She loved seeing Kid and Maka together, especially since her matchmaking brought them together. It was like a fairytale couple brought to life. She snaps back into reality. "So what can I get you two, love birds?" Liz asks.

"I'll take a mint ice cream." Kid said

"And mine, vanilla." Maka chirped. Liz nodded and got the pair their chosen ice creams. The two sat down at a table and they began eating. "So, Maka, why do you like vanilla? Out of all the amazing tasting flavors of all, why vanilla?" Kid asks. "Vanilla, because it's plain and simple yet classy and sweet." She chimes. "So are you." Kid compliments her cheekily. They giggle at their cliché-ness. Maka finishes her ice cream and so does Kid. She wipes her face with a napkin. She looks over at Kid who is smiling like an idiot in his seat. "What's so funny, Kid?" He bends over the table and kisses Maka on the lips, passionately. She returns the kiss as Liz giggles like a school-girl. Their kissing session lasted 1 good minute as Kid pulls away. "You had ice cream on your lower lip." She blushes like a red rose. They pay and then they leave. Kid walks Maka home and they plan another short yet sweet date set for next week. Kid pecks her on the lips before leaving. Well, that peck turned out as a full blown make out session in the middle of the night. Ah, you never know with these two.

**A/N: I just filled your life with cheesy moments. I feel so weird. Sorry if you find this too short, I made this chapter on my iPhone then I had to edit it on my computer and it was late. Anyway highway, don't forget to R&R. Hate it or like it? Delete or update? Lemme know! 'til next time, see ya sparksters. xoxo SFB **


	4. Basketball

**A/N: This came from the back of my head. Enjoy (: **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater. I do own whatever O.C's are on here, though.

* * *

Basketball

* * *

Maka was in the local basketball court, trying to shoot hoops in the ring. She sighed as she missed for the –enth time. She tries again and misses. She mutters a 'damnit' and then went back to shooting.

Meanwhile, Death the Kid was walking home from the DWMA, after completing a mission from Shinigami-sama. He heard someone in the basketball court and peeked at who it was. He saw Maka's ash blonde hair with a ball in her hands. He went over to her. He saw she was trying to shoot a ball, but missing. "Hello, Maka." She turned around and saw Kid. "Oh, hello, Kid."

"What're you doing here after school? Shouldn't you be with Soul?" Kid asked, sitting down.

"He's with Black*Star. Tsubaki, Liz and Patti are out. So I'd figure I'd pra-" She threw a ball and missed miserably. "try to practice at least." She said with a sigh.

He got up and went behind her, holding her arms. She felt a blush creep on her cheeks. "Throw like this," He positioned her arms. "Now, throw." She did so, and the ball went into the hoop. They smiled and Maka's blush kept creeping up. They noticed they were at a rather close proximity. They leaned their faces closer, Maka having turned around with Kid's arm around her waist and her arms on his neck. The gap was so close and-

"Oy Ma-!" They pulled apart, looking shocked as they heard Soul's voice and see a shocked Soul with a laughing Black*Star. They stay away from each other, a very obvious blush on both their cheeks. "S-Soul," Maka managed to stutter out. "w-what is i-it?"

"I-I thought we had, um, a- wait, never mind, I'll just hang out with Star. You're rather busy." He said with a snarky grin. Her blush deepened. The boy duo left, Kid and Maka together, alone, again.

"Kid," "Maka," They said in unison. They blushed again and got closer, _again._ Maka and Kid, face to face, meister to meister. _Kid's eyes look amazing; his hair is so perfect; skin, flawless. He's so handsome… Maka! He's your friend, nothing more… maybe…? No-!' _Her thought disrupted with Kid's lips on hers. She closed her eyes as their lips moved in sync. They pulled apart for air as they blushed even harder. Kid stuttered a polite and sweet goodbye while he left for the Gallows.

'_I need more practices with Kid/Maka.' _They both thought.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I like it. Lemme know what you think, though. Hate or like it? Update or delete? 'till next chappie, stay sparkly like a diamond. xoxoSparkles**


	5. Birthday

**A/N: Enjoy. Not feeling as well, today (: xoxo Sparkles.**

* * *

Birthday

* * *

Maka's birthday was in couple of days. Her boyfriend, Death the Kid, had thought whizzing through his mind. _'What do I get Maka? Smart, beautiful, strong and independent, Maka?'_ Before he knew it, Maka kissed her shinigami boyfriend. He smiled and kissed her back. Class had begun and ended, quickly. Kid walked with Maka_, _hand in hand, smiling, to their next class. School had passed, quickly, like the day. Kid walked home, alone, back to the Gallows. He was walking, when he saw a jewelry shop. He eyed a piece of jewelry through the window. "Perfect" he muttered to himself. He went in the shop and bought the item. He walked out, pouch in hand, feeling happy.

**~=~=Time Skip to Maka's birthday=~=~**

The Spartoi* gang gathered in Soul, Maka and Blair's apartment. The gang huddled around the birthday girl, Kid sitting beside her. "It's time to open presents!" Liz chirped.

Maka opened Ox and Harvar's gift and revealed a book about astronomy. She smiled and thanked them.

Maka opened Kim and Jackie's gift and found a small scythe key chain that looks like Soul. Smiled and thanked them, once again.

Black*Star gave her an autographed picture of him and Maka when they were kids. She smiled widely and hugged the teal haired meister.

Tsubaki gave her a pair of shoes and Liz as well. Patti gave her a pair of shoes, but they looked like those bunny slippers. Instead of bunnies, it was giraffes. She giggled and thanked them.

It was Soul and Blair's turn and they gave her a black colored dress. It was made from small black pearls and small hints of glitter. She gave them a huge grin and hugged them tightly.

Now, it was down to Kid's present. She smiled at him and held his hand. She opened the black box and it revealed a beautiful diamond necklace and dangling emerald jewels. She looked at it in awe and the girls gave a "wow" kind of expression. She blushed deeply and gave Kid a passionate kiss. She mumbled a thank you and pulled away, softly. The group "aww-ed" and said stuff like cute and what-not. Maka and Kid were cuddling the whole party until everyone left and Soul and Blair went to sleep. The couple slept in the couch, cuddling the whole night.

*Spartoi is a group to help suppress the witches and kishins (info from Soul Eater Wiki)

**A/N: Bye all peeples (: xoxo Sparkles**


End file.
